062914-SailorShenans
CSO: Ryspra, as Fancy Fight Hello Sailor, finds her way onto the main deck! CSO: Nate and Meouet are the only ones there right now CSO: Why are they on the main deck CURRENT acquiredCarne CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: Nate is scouting out the whole place, looking for a good place to lay low for a few years CURRENT taciturnContagion CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTC: "Thanks for carrying me up here. It was getting pretty stuffy in that respiteblock." Meouet sighs, "Stupid Waltz." CGT: ~"THE WALTZ!" an vnfamiliar, high-pitched voice ʃhovtʃ from the doorway, ʃovnding vtterly delighted. "That'ʃ an EXCELLENT place to ʃtart!"~ CTC: Meouet flop/turns in the air, looking to see the source of the voice. CAC: "hmm? Intruder?" Nate says drawing his weapon CGT: ~A female troll floatʃ a few incheʃ above the grovnd, dreʃʃed in a heavily navtical-themed miniʃkirt and crop top, light pvrple wingʃ flvttering excitedly behind her. Her hornʃ are identical to Ryʃpor'ʃ, ʃtrangely.~ CAC: "identify, yourself" CTC: "Okay, to the best of my knowledge, we're stranded between incipispheres on a journey to the new universe. So... where did you come from and how did you get here?" CGT: ~"Goodneʃʃ, did I ʃay that ovt lovd?" ʃhe giggleʃ, then ʃalvteʃ. "Permiʃʃion to come aboard, lady and gentleman! Ryʃpra Tezeti, ʃailor of Trve Love on the high ʃeaʃ!"~ CAC: Nate has a look on his face of 'oh god, not again' CTC: "What.: CGT: ~Ryʃpra continveʃ to ʃtand there, brightly ʃalvting. ʃhe hiʃʃeʃ, "That wovld be yovr cve to grant permiʃʃion. Thiʃ iʃ far from orderly condvct, yov know."~ CAC: "permission denied" CAC: "please leave" CSO ceased responding to memo. CTC: "I've seen a lot of things lately. So I'm guessing you're a mirror version of Ryspor. Which means you might be evil. But are definitely smarter. And probably faithful in your quadrants." Meouet nods. CTC: "Now where is this mirror so I can smash it?" CAC: "that's bad, luck" CURRENT ravishingCalypso CRC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CRC: Scarlet comes up on the main deck, glances between Nate, Meouet, and Ryspra a few minutes. "Oh my GodOS. This is rich." CGT: ~"Oh no, I'm him," ʃhe ʃayʃ, before froening. "Well, her now, I ʃvppoʃe. Yov haven't heard of the henʃhin penʃ yet, Meowmeow?"~ CAC: "uhh, you mind, if you're gonna explain, the pens to her, can I hit the head, real quick?" CRC: "No, stay... it'll be great...." CGT: ~ʃhe tvrnʃ, ecʃtatic. "ʃcarlet, hello! Jvʃt the twink I wanted to ʃee. I covld vʃe a maʃter of romance ʃvch aʃ yovrʃelf. I'll make yov a private, I believe." ʃhe lookʃ back at Nate. "No no, yov're ʃtaying here. I've got planʃ for yov, miʃter."~ CTC: "No. Kind of? I think when the human Doir landed in my recuperacoon once in the tower they babbled about it. I had just dismissed them as insane though." Meouet eyes Ryspra carefully, but also waves to Scarlet. Has she met Scarlet? She can't remember. She'll introduce herself when this conversation reaches a lull. CGT: ~"They're penʃ that, when vʃed, tranʃform yov into a magical girl! Iʃn't it wonderfvl?"~ CAC: "they're also, what got, you and Doir, killed once" CTC: Meouet pinches herself. Clearly she's having the rare GOOD dream that a troll is capable of having. CGT: ~ʃhe waveʃ her hand diʃmiʃʃively. "A minor blip on the radar. I'm MVCH more profeʃʃional in my bvʃineʃʃ. One haʃ to be if yov're part of the navy."~ CRC: Scarlet sits up on the railing. "And what can I do for you, Captain?" CGT: ~"I'm glad yov aʃked, Private ʃcarlet! Yov ʃee, on thiʃ very ʃhip there are two vnfortvnate ʃovlʃ who have not a qvadrant to their name." ʃhe ʃniffleʃ a bit. "Trvly a ʃad ʃtate of affairʃ. And it iʃ my DVTY, aʃ ʃailor of Trve Love on the high ʃeaʃ, to recitfy it at once!" ʃhe giveʃ another ʃalvte, then giggleʃ again.~ CTC: "Is it Beau? I didn't get to talk to them very much." CAC: Nate begin glancing at his shotgun, weighing his options CGT: ~"No, yov ʃilly girl, it'ʃ yov and Nate!" ʃhe giggleʃ again. "I wovld have thovght that wovld be obviovʃ."~ CRC: Scarlet raises an eyebrow. "But Meouet has a quadrant! She's Pale with the... uh...." She glances at Meouet. "The Admiral!" CTC: "Well you said no quadrants. I feel like as a troll and a sailor of love, you'd know I've got a thing happening in the diamonds and It's pretty potent." CTC: "Also, can we back up? Are you telling me that you're like Pretty Soldier Troll Sailor Moon?" CRC: "No that'd be crazy. She's Fancy Fighter Hello Sailor." CTC: "Is it the same concept?" CGT: ~"Thiʃ iʃ trve, bvt I ʃaid Trve LOVE, did I not? And vnleʃʃ I'm very mvch miʃtaken, yovr red qvadrant iʃ qvite barren indeed." ʃhe waggleʃ her eyebrowʃ. "And qvite correct, Private ʃcarlet! Keep thiʃ vp and I may promote yov."~ CRC: "Don't you think it's a little insensitive to Nate though? He's still mourning Aura." CGT: ~"Yov're right..." ʃhe thinkʃ for a moment, then flieʃ over to lay a ʃolemn hand on hiʃ ʃhovlder. "We ʃhall give her a proper bvrial at ʃea."~ CTC: "Or even to my preferences... I'm not even remotely attracted unless there's some decent rumblesphere action happening. He's flat and masculine. Also human, no offense." CAC: "stop, touching me" CGT: ~"We can fix that," ʃhe ʃayʃ ʃlyly. "I kave plenty of blank penʃ ʃimply lying arovnd."~ CTC: "I should have one..." Meouet's eyes dart back and forth quickly, " for... reasons..." CGT: ~"I make no promiʃeʃ. Firʃt, we need to bring ʃome cloʃvre to poor Nate here." ʃhe tvrnʃ. "PRIVATE ʃCARLET!" ʃhe roarʃ. "I REQVIRE...A ʃTOVT CANVAʃ BODYBAG!"~ CTC: "Also, why is it necessary to be red for someone? There are no drones to enforce genetic donations. I can choose at my leisure, your interference notwithstanding." CTC: "And mourning doesn't go away with a burial." CGT: ~"Bvt Trve Love iʃ ʃvch a wondrovʃ thing! Libby and I have never been happier!"~ CRC: Scarlet smirks. "Keep telling yourself that." CTC: "Well I'm really glad you're so happy, honestly. But you've got to understand that you cannot force things on others." CRC: "I don't understand why Nate hasn't just gone to libby to ask for another Aura. CAC: "que?" CTC: Meouet can't keep up with the levels of personal and emotional violation happening on deck. She tries to sneak/fly to the cabin. CGT: ~"Ah ah ahh!" Ryʃpra attemptʃ to yank Meovet back into the room with her ʃpyglaʃʃ.~ CRC: Sadly, it wont let you pull or push people. INstead, a wave comes out of nowhere and splashes over meouet, and most of the dekc. CRC: deck* CRC: Scarlet giggles. CGT: ~Ryʃpra giggleʃ aʃ well. "Oopʃ."~ CTC: Meouet groans, wringing her robes out with her hands. CAC: "Doir has never, done that before" CGT: ~"He tendʃ to vʃe piʃʃ, if I recall correctly. Mvch leʃʃ hygienic." ʃhe breatheʃ in deeply. "Ahh, the ʃmell of the ʃalt ʃea air!"~ CTC: "Well, this was fun!" Meouet scampers to the stairs, heading below dick, i mean deck. CGT: ~"Oh no yov don't!" Ryʃpra zoomʃ after her, ʃtopping briefly in the doorway to yell, "YOV KNOW YOVR ORDERʃ, PRIVATE!"~ CRC: "Right well... I'm gonna find Rilset. All this romance has just. Well..." CRC: Scarlet gives Nate a Toothy grin. "Good luck!" CRC: She vanishes below deck CAC: "no, don't leave me, here with them" CGT: ~There iʃ the ʃovnd of rvʃhing water from the ʃtairwell.~ CTC: Meouet sputters and wails, "HAVE YOU NO RESPECT?" CGT: ~"I covld aʃk the ʃame of YOV for the power of Trve Love!" ʃhe yellʃ back. "To be fair, I did intend to aim for the door."~ CGT: ~"Here, I wonder if I can..." ʃhe waveʃ her ʃpyglaʃʃ in a ʃwirly pattern in Meovet'ʃ general direction in an attempt to dry vp the water.~ CRC: It dries up all the water except what's on meouet CTC: "If it's True Love or whatever, won't we come to the conclusion on our own? And it'll be more powerful that way. So just let us be." CGT: ~"Bvt if I let thingʃ be, I wovld be failing in my dvty! That wovld be a mark of the vtmoʃt ʃhame."~ CTC: "What detriment is there to waiting? Seriously. Explain how it negatively affects the potential relationship." CTC: Meouet folds her arms. CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: Libby comes out of her rooms, clicking her tongue angrily. "Why does it smell like dead fish and lipstick out here." CGT: ~"It...well, of covrʃe ʃvbtlety iʃ reqvired in caʃeʃ! Beʃideʃ, the two of yov have already had qvite a nice bvildvp. The Waltz, remember? That waʃ ADORABLE!" ʃhe ʃmileʃ. "Libby! ʃorry abovt that, I'm ʃtill getting the hang of thiʃ."~ CAC: "help, he's crazy" CTC: "The Waltz was necessary to scratch! It had nothing to do with our feelings. It could have just as easily been you and I had Nate been able to read Twink and play piano." CGT: ~"I'm fighting for Trve Love. There'ʃ a difference."~ CRC: Scarlet snickers as she passes Libby. "This is all you, Libz." CTC: "WHO DECIDED IT WAS TRUE? OR LOVE?" Meouet screams and stomps at the ground, forgetting her foot and then collapsing to the floor in pain. CSO: "Haha, thanks." Libby responds in deadpan, before approaching Ryspra. CSO: "Sweety, why don't you come down here and let me take alook at you." CGT: ~"Bvt Meovet'ʃ in trovble! I have to manipvlate Nate into tenderly caring for her!"~ CAC: "the trouble here, is you, asshole" CSO: "She's MY Moirail, I'll tenderly care for her." Libby bends down and picks up Meouet. "My matesprit would be helping me, not terrorizing her." CGT: ~"I'm NOT terrorizing her! The water waʃ ACCIDENTAL!"~ CSO: "Ryspor! I'm not talking about the water. You know how Meouet feels about men! And you know Nate's matesprite only recently died. How heartless are you?" CGT: ~"Bvt..." ʃhe deflateʃ a little. "Bvt I'm helping them find Trve Love. How can that be bad? I'm jvʃt trying to help..."~ CTC: "You're making this about you." CSO: "Fun Nautical Adventures where you secretly help two people discover their love for each other, fine. Showing up and ordering them to be in love? not okay. You have a LOT to learn about being a magical girl." CAC: "can I, say here, that that first one, is not cool, with me" CTC: "Asking is one thing. Making it into a nearly terrifying life or death situation is another." CSO: Libby Sighs. "Come on, Meouet, let me see if I can fix up your foot. You should have told me it was bad." CTC: Meouet sulks. CSO: Libby carries Meouet back into her rooms. CGT: ~ʃhe watcheʃ them go, more conflicted than ever, then ʃitʃ on the ʃtairwell, detranʃforming with a ʃigh. He pvtʃ hiʃ head in hiʃ handʃ. "ʃo mvch for barricading the door," he mvtterʃ.~ CAC: "HAHAHAHA, you fucked, up, real bad" CGT: ~"Don't make me vʃe the ʃpyglaʃʃ on yov."~ CSO: "Ryspor! Get in here and help me with this!" Libby calls from inside. CGT: ~"C-Coming!" he ʃayʃ hvrriedly, rvʃhing into the room.~ CRC ceased responding to memo.